


Extracurricular

by Babenclaw



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, consentual kink, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babenclaw/pseuds/Babenclaw
Summary: Aqua needs to take a break and Terra has exactly the plan to convince her.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Extracurricular

_ “A true Master, therefore, must be wary of the degradation of the wards defending any safe haven from an imbalance, lest such an imbalance cause a loss of neutrality. To recharge such wards, the Master of the castle…” _

Aqua pushed the heavy, musty book away across the polished wood, leaning back in the high-backed chair to rub at her eyes. Four times, she’d read this paragraph, trying desperately to focus on the wavering letters penned in swirling cursive across yellowing parchment. And yet, Aqua couldn’t remember a word of it.

She sighed, pushing her chair away from the table with a squealing sound. Her back popped as she stood, taking note of the dusky light finding its way into the Master’s study through the drawn curtains. How late was it?

She moved to pull the curtains aside, but the sound of the heavy wooden door being pushed open caught her attention.

“Aqua?” Terra called softly as he pushed the door open. His hair was still damp- he had probably just finished showering after training. Very late then.

“Hi, Terra,” Aqua said, turning back to finish pulling the curtains open. The sun was just brushing along the horizon. In the distance, Aqua could see the first glimmers of stars.

“It’s time for dinner,” Terra said. Aqua crossed back to her desk, lighting a few more candles along the way with some careful Fire spells. The light cast the room in soft warmth. Aqua sank gracelessly back into the chair, dreading a fifth read of the passage on repairing the damaged wards.

“Sounds good,” Aqua replied. Pages flipped until she found the start of her chapter. She pulled her notes close, checking them against the passage as she read.

_ “Wards, or protective spells cast over areas, are one of the most important duties bequeathed to a waypoint’s Master, for without wards…” _

A dull thunk rattled Aqua’s concentration, and her head darted up to see Terra’s boots resting on the table. Dried dirt dusted the surface.

“What are you doing?” Aqua asked.

“Getting comfortable,” Terra replied. Aqua stared at him for a moment, taking in the way the candlelight danced across his cheekbones, flickered in the hollow below his throat.

“You should go get dinner,” she said after too long a pause. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food- it was Ven’s turn to cook, which meant breakfast for dinner since Ven had never really mastered anything other than fluffy scrambled eggs and pancakes- but she ignored it.

“I figured we’d go down together when you were done.”

Aqua thought again of the wards, of the warnings the book held about waypoints whose wards fell, and her mood (and appetite) quickly soured. “I’ll probably be a while,” she said with a sigh. “Go eat. I know how much you hate cold eggs.”

Terra leaned back in his chair, the armor of his boots clicking and shedding more dried dirt across her clean desk. Aqua frowned.

“Nah, I’ll just wait.”

_ Stupid, stubborn- _

“Fine,” Aqua said. She hoped he could hear the edge in her voice as she pulled her book closer again. “Hope you weren’t hungry.”

“I wasn’t.”

Aqua bit her tongue, forcing herself to keep her head down and focused on her book.

_ “... for without wards, the delicate balance between light and dark is…” _

Terra was tapping his feet. She didn’t think he necessarily meant to, but the metal of his boots made a very aggravating clicking sound. Aqua frowned, but tried to ignore it.

“ _... at risk of being turned toward the light or the dark, rendering the properties of a waypoint as a space between the two…” _

If Terra didn’t stop clicking his boots together, Aqua was going to rip them off of his feet.

_ “... inhospitable for visitors of either side and therefore destroying the purpose of a neutral space by propagating…” _

Aqua stood up from the desk, biting her cheek to keep from snapping. She had learned not to snap. She was better than this now.

“Terra,” she said instead, the venom dripping sticky-sweet off her tongue, “would you  _ please _ go downstairs to eat with Ven? I promise I’ll be down when I finish this chapter.”

How did he make her feel small even when he was sitting down? It must be his eyes. They flashed a warning.

“Like last night?” Terra asked, also standing up- leaving the dirt on the table, Aqua noted. “Or the night before?”

“I came down last night,” Aqua said. She was around the side of the table before she realized she had moved. “I made dinner.”

“But you didn’t  _ eat _ anything,” Terra said. Aqua burned to disagree, but he was right, and that was worse. Aqua crossed her arms, leaning back against the desk, her chin turned up slightly in defiance.

“I’m an adult, Terra. You don’t have to mother me.”

Terra moved closer, and Aqua was suddenly aware of just how warm it was in this tiny, cramped space, pressed between the table and a hard place. 

“I’m not mothering you,” he said, his voice taking on a gentler tone now. “I’m  _ worried. _ ”

Aqua wished she could tell him he didn’t have to worry but she knew that it was in his nature, just like it was in her nature to pour over a problem until she had found the solution, even if that meant discounting herself in the process. They’d done this dance before.

“I know.” Aqua softened her tone, uncrossed her arms and let him invade her space. He smelled like his body wash, like spearmint and something earthy that Aqua didn’t know the name of. Aqua breathed deeply, letting herself relax just a little bit. The wards would probably make it another night, after all…

Terra kissed the top of her head, his hands coming up to settle at the curve of her hips, and Aqua sighed. It had been a while since she had allowed herself a night off to just be with her friends. She had missed them so much, and yet here she was, allowing herself to sink into an endless chore list when there were so many better things they could be doing.

Terra’s hands were warm and soft from his shower as he slid his fingers under the hem of her shirt- she hadn’t even bothered to put on her corset and sashes after her own shower- and brushed them along the little divots at the base of her spine, sending a shiver all the way up. Aqua pressed little kisses into the spot where his shoulder met his neck.

“Aqua,” Terra sighed, his fingers slowly sliding around to her hips again, and then slowly higher. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I don’t know,” Aqua said. A smirk crossed her lips as she pulled back to look him in the eye. 

“What  _ are  _ you going to do with me?”

Terra tightened his grip on her waist, lifting her up with ease and setting her on the table as he moved between her legs with one fluid motion. Aqua was more than happy to lift her legs and wrap them around his hips, pulling him closer to her and enjoying the low groan he made when he pressed into her. He pulled her close, pressing his lips roughly to hers.

They had done this a few times since they’d gotten back, soft touches and gentle kisses late in the evening when Ven had gone back to his room with Chirithy for the evening and the darkness pressed in on them both. It was comfortable, something they’d fallen into as naturally as wielding their keyblades. Those nights were nothing like this, all tongues and the occasional painful clacking of teeth that Aqua was willing to ignore as long as Terra kept his hips pressed tightly against her like that.

“You’re terrible,” he groaned when they finally pulled apart, and it took every remaining functioning brain cell Aqua had not to laugh at the accidental pun as she pressed her hips up into him, reveling in the gasp it elicited.

“”Yeah?” Aqua asked. Terra ignored her, focused entirely on pushing her shirt up over her breasts and exposing her to the heated air and his hungry eyes. The hand that was pulling her shirt up abandoned her shirt quickly in favor of pinching and rolling her nipples between calloused fingers. Aqua bit down on the inside of her cheek to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her.

Terra rocked himself into her, and Aqua had to press her wrist against her mouth to keep herself quiet. He was hard and pressed against her as he bent down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, and Aqua took pride in the way she could feel his moan against her skin as she rolled her hips up to meet him halfway, always halfway.

Try though Aqua might, she couldn’t hide the whine when Terra pulled away, leaving her nipples taught and aching. She clamped her thighs around his waist.

“Where are you going?” she gasped, trying to get her breath back. She tried to sit up, her elbows shaky, but Terra pressed her back against the desk.

“Don’t move,” he said, and the honey in his voice sent a shudder through Aqua’s system. There were a few moments of nothing, just the sound of fabric shuffling, before Terra’s hands slid beneath the waistband of her shorts and tugged, sliding them down… before they caught on the edges of her armor. Terra tugged at them a moment, redness coloring his cheeks, before he managed to get one leg out of them. He stared at the shorts, dangling from Aqua’s ankle, for a moment before visibly deciding that it didn’t matter enough to him. 

Aqua sat up to welcome him back, and this time Terra didn’t protest as Aqua’s hands slid up his back, around his shoulder, and found purchase in the hairs at the nape of his neck as she pulled him down to kiss her again. She could feel him, achingly hard and pressed against the white fabric of her panties, and Aqua took a moment to enjoy how hot he felt pressed up between her thighs. A tug on his hair coaxed a moan from him, low in his chest, before his hands came back to her shoulders and he was pushing her down, down, back against the desk and spreading her legs open.

Aqua lay there, legs spread, sure there was a massive wet spot on her panties, and allowed him a moment to take her in while she gasped for air, trying to calm her racing heart. Every inch of her ached for him and she stretched her legs a little wider and gave him what she hoped was a flirty look.

“Terra,  _ please. _ ”

Terra groaned and yanked her panties to the side, pressing his cock against her, hot and wet and  _ oh _ , he felt so good as he gripped her hips and pulled her forward as he pressed into her, slow even as she could feel his thighs tremble from the effort of not slamming into her.

Aqua moaned, letting her head fall back as one of Terra’s hands came up to find her breast again, tugging almost without thought as his other hand gripped the bare skin of her thigh, and  _ fuck _ why had Aqua not made time for this every night since they had gotten back?

Terra moved slow at first, playing with her breasts to distract Aqua from the dull throb as she adjusted to his girth, but soon Aqua was moving in time with Terra, one hand bracing herself against he desk and the other dug into his bicep to keep him close as he fucked her in rough strokes, and Aqua knew that she should be embarrassed by the wet sounds she made as he bottomed out inside her but she couldn’t find the energy to care about anything other than the way he made her feel.

“Terr-ahn,” she whined, her hand releasing his arm and coming down to play with her clit as he sped up his pace. 

“Ah- Aqua” he gasped, his grip on her breast tightening as she clenched around him. He was gorgeous, Aqua thought, with his eyelashes brushing his cheek and his brow furrowed from pleasure, the way he was gritting his teeth to stay focused. Aqua’s hand sped up to match his pace. She could feel her release coming and fought it desperately, wanting to prolong this moment, just the two of them, here in their little low-light world.

The hand on Aqua’s thighs grew firmer. Aqua couldn’t keep her head up any more and let it hang back, no longer focused on anything but how good Terra felt inside her how hard her clit was, how close she was to her limit.

“I’m- mmm, I’m-” Aqua gasped through little whimpers before clamping her thighs around Terra’s waist and arching her back, her free hand scratching for something to hold onto as she came. Terra seemed desperate now as he gripped both of her hips, yanking her closer and fucking her through her orgasm until he came too, pouring himself into her as he moaned her name like a prayer, like a promise to a quiet world of light.

He held her close against him, panting, letting them both catch their breath, sweat glinting off their bare skin in the low light, before Terra began to move. Aqua couldn’t bite back the moan as he pulled out. Slowly, feeling Terra’s eyes on her, Aqua lifted herself just enough to slide her panties down to her thighs before they got too stained. Gently, reverently, Terra pressed her swollen flesh apart and moaned at the sight of his cum dripping from her, coating the once-pristine tabletop beneath her.

“Oops,” he breathed, letting his thumb brush across Aqua’s clit before pulling away and smirking at the way Aqua whined when he did. “Sorry about that.”

The laughter in his voice was more than enough to let Aqua know that, no matter what emotions Terra was feeling, “sorry” definitely wasn’t one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @moesitobellaco for drawing the gorgeous art that inspired this piece. Uh, surprise!
> 
> Alternative title: "Terra Has a Breeding Kink and That's Okay"


End file.
